The Sun Sets On Another Memory
by Michi-tan
Summary: Roxas is forgetting every memory he holds dear and tries to remember some of the good times. Just a little fluff thing I thought of. Please review!


_My attempt at AkuRoku ^^ Takes place somewhere between him leaving Org. XIII and him fighting Riku. Or later…_

_Disclaimer: Hehe, did you seriously think so?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The sun was setting on another perfect summer day. The red glow stained the town's every feature. Not a single person wandered the cobblestone streets; in fact everybody was inside, enoying their last few minutes of sunlight. Except one.

Roxas sat atop the clock tower in Twilight town, waiting, though for what, he didn't know. He'd already left the Organization; why was he waiting for someone who used him? His chest ached, but how, or why, was for reasons unknown to him.

As the glowing orb got lower in the sky, the blond listened to the sounds of the city. Crickets chirping, the last trolleys of the day gliding along the tracks. It was all so peaceful, yet so unremarkable to the boy.

As the light faded, Roxas found it a struggle to remember the most basic of things, like if the grass was green. He found it hard just to remember what he ate for breakfast. The boy clutched his head in vain to keep the precious thoughts in. Some things in there were too valuable to lose.

_Roxas and Axel strolled through the streets of Twilight Town. They were finished with their missions and the two decided it was ice cream time._

"_Betcha can't beat me to the stand!" Axel suddenly exclaimed. _

_His companion laughed. "You wish!"_

_They raced to the ice cream stand, and when they reached it, were gulping for air. They smiled at eachother, knowing that whoever won didn't really matter. The redhead calmly ordered two ice creams, as he always did, and handed one to Roxas._

_As they walked towards the clock tower, they ate their ice cream. It was a hot day, so there was no time for waiting until they got to their destination to eat it. Roxas's eyes wandered and they finally settled on a pair of people_ _in a delicate embrace, fingers intertwined behind their backs, their lips touching gingerly._

_Roxas looked up at Axel, whose cleeks flushed with pink. Roxas then asked quietly, confused and curious, "What are they doing?" He looked up, averting his eyes from his intense gaze, attempting to keep calm. He sighed, then met met Roxas' eyes. "They... they're kissing, Roxas." Axel said in the most level voice he could manage. _

_Roxas closed his eyes and nodded, and then whispered quietly to himself, "I wonder what it feels like." Axel continued down Market Street, his compainion stolling by his side. _

_After a few minutes of walking, enjoying the everlasting sunset, Axel came to a stop. He reached out to Roxas, tousling his hair, and suggested they head home. He opened a hole of darkness into the air, stepped inside, and gestured for Roxas to follow. He obeyed and stepped in after, the events of the evening still swirling in his head._

_In a matter of moments, the pair arrived at the doors of the Castle that never was in a flurry of wind and shadows. They slipped through the large doors, nodding to whoever was still awake one their way to their rooms. Stopping at Roxas's room, Axel opened the door and made a gesture for him to go in._

_The redhead then walked to his room, taking the warmth with him, but knowing in the back of his mind he would probably return. Roxas settled down onto his bed, slipping off his coat and sighing. He then plopped his head onto his pillow, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes._

_Later into the night, Axel glided into the room silently, taking the place next to Roxas. He glanced over at the child, sleeping peacefully, and ran his thumb across his cheek. He drew his hand back suddenly, having felt warm water streaming from Roxas's eyes._

_His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Axel, who was befuddled by the presence of tears. He asked without looking up, "Why are you crying Roxas?" The boy felt his cheeks, and stared up at a distressed Axel. "Tears... represent sadness. Are you... sad?" Axel managed to stammer. "No", Roxas responded, "just confused." _

_Axel then gathered Roxas into his arms, holding him tightly. The boy was puzzled at first, then hugged him back. He then pulled back and smiled at Axel. He smiled in return, and patted his head. Roxas turned over in his sheets, resting his head back onto his pillow. Axel followed, and they both soon settled back into sleep._

Thinking about this helped Roxas gain a little more control of his fleeting memories, but it wasn't enough. The pain in his head grew stronger as the light got darker. He carefully, but quickly, selected another precious memory with his dear Axel.

_It was a special day at the castle. According to Xemnas, everyone had the day off, for reasons unknown. Surprisingly, everyone had something to do; Marluxia had already left early that morning to go to a gardening convention and Zexion to a new library in the downtown section of Twilight Town._

_Roxas, being the Punctual Patty he is, awoke three hours after his regular schedule. The light of Kingdom Hearts shone down into his room, creating an ethereal vision. He stared at the dust motes dancing in the light before standing up, slipping on his coat and walking to the door. As he touched the door handle, something crashed, and by the sounds of it, something breakable._

"_What's going on?" Roxas called, throwing open the door. Muffled shouting could be heard down the long corridor, but he only caught snatches of the conversation._

"_Wha…plish…doing….at…"_

_The blond decided to go investigate what was going on. Just in case, he summoned his trusty keyblade, and scurried down the hallway._

"_What are you guys—GAH!" Roxas dodged a flying shoe as he entered the lounge room. Furniture either lay in tatters or burning in various places of the room. Larxene was fuming on one side while Axel was inspecting his nails on the other. Sora's Nobody peered at furious woman; something was different today, he just couldn't place it._

"_I know you took my hair gel!" she shrieked, pointing towards the redhead. Roxas sweatdropped; that was what this was about? Now that she said it, he noticed her hair antennae were gone._

"_Pssh, as if," Axel drawled, "I have my own, duh."_

"_Who else uses hair gel in this place?"_

_She had a point there. Surprisingly, Roxas and Demyx, one of the most likely to use hair gel, didn't use it. Their hair was just weird like that._

"_How do you suppose I took it?" the fire user asked, "It could've just of easily been Marluxia."_

"_Marluxia wouldn't dare mess with me!" she challenged, and pulled out some of her knives. Axel tensed, but didn't move. Roxas was just as on edge. Things could get messy(er) if she started throwing her knives around._

"_Can't we just, calm down, for a sec," Roxas suggested. Larxene turned quickly, arm outstretched. The resounding 'smack' was alarming, but to none so much as Axel. The infuriated man crossed the room in three seconds flat and grabbed the woman by the throat. Roxas stared in amazement at this action._

"_Don't ever do that again," he snarled, and proceeded to snap his fingers and call into being a single flame. The redhead held it to Larxene's un-gelled bangs and singed an inch of her hair. The blonde screeched and clawed at her captors arm. He released her and watched the she-Nobody scurry away._

"_You ok?" Axel asked, helping his friend up._

_Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Thanks…for that."_

"_Anytime, anytime."_

The sun was almost set, and Roxas lay gasping on the clock tower. Unknown to him, a certain redhead hid in the shadows, watching the boy. He was in agonizing pain, watching his friend writhe on the ground; this wasn't supposed to happen.

Roxas thoughts were slipping and fading with the sun. Remembering those specific memories were painful, but it was something before they disappeared altogether. And as he thought back on it, he realized something very important but strange for someone without a heart. Before he lost consciousness, and before the sun set, he said the last thing a Nobody should say.

"Axel…I love you."

Axel gasped and kneeled beside his passed out friend. He stroked the boys angelic face, and held him in his arms. He would most likely never see him after this, so he lifted Roxas's face to his and kissed his lips tenderly. He then stood up and released the blonde.

"Now you know what it feels like," he whispered, and opened a hole of darkness and disappeared without a trace.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Took me a long time to make this, and that was with help from my friend :] Thanks Elena~_


End file.
